pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Fanon talk:Policies
Perhaps "Author Number" could be retitled "Community page guidelines" or something similar? [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : That's good :P and yes, I AM after your robot bee! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::NOOOOOOO! [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You guyz think we should adress making parodies/copying others characters? (example a, example b, example c) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 00:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, and stories of the like too. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 22:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course we should, Daisy. Blossom: So, you're the Randompuff girls? Isabella: Yep. Daisy: It's GIRLZ! With a Z! Blossom: Ohhh. I shall adress the other admins 'bout this after my stupid ghetto computer gets fixed. :D [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 16:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : No need, I'm right here :D Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! A QUESTION THAT COULD BE PUT IN THE POLICIES!!! I basicly have no say in this but, what if your character you edited looks exactly like just a recolor? Would there be an exseption OR would you ask us to try to think of more then just a recolor. I would love to have this question answered! ~ Cella (CUZ IM FEELIN SO FLY LIKE A CHEESE STICK!!!!!) :It wouldn't be an edit, then, it would be a recolor. Simple as that. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 01:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : : :What? I dont understand... Would i have to make it a better edit, or would it be an exseption? Cuz I already made another version of her that looks completely different from isa ~Cella :You would have to make a better edit. No exceptions. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 01:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Exactamente. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 21:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Religion Policy Yep, this one is mine and Road's fault, and a few others. :D Scubadave (talk) 00:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I admit it. But I'll really tone it down to the extra-minor stuff required by the Policies. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) A badish idea I think we should give ourselves another chanses at community articls. There are couple of people that doesn't want the 5-people rule. At least maybe 7? Just saing[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 05:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. [[User:American che|'''Michiko Ohara]]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 12:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If they don't like and hate the 5-people rule, I'll tell them to leave this wiki permanently, get on with the rule, or face the consequences. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) That was kinda harsh, Faddy. Scubadave (talk) 00:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Rules are like legs, they're not made to be broken. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 00:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I already said something about broken rules in the grand p patch blog. Scubadave (talk) 00:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC)